This invention relates to pedestals. The term “pedestal” is used herein to denote a structure which can be placed on a surface, often a horizontal surface, for example on the earth, on the floor of a building, or on an elevated surface (for example a buffet or other table, sideboard or desk) and which will support objects (e.g. tableware of all kinds, foodstuffs for consumption, and other objects being displayed for commercial and/or aesthetic purposes), hereafter called “display objects”, placed on top of, or at intermediate levels of, the pedestal. For example, pedestals are used in the catering and hospitality industry to support display objects such as serving dishes, containers, platters, trays, jugs, glasses, bottles, cutlery, ice sculptures and flower vases at positions chosen for functional and/or decorative reasons.
Publication No. US 2004/0124324 discloses pedestals comprising a pedestal base and a plurality of parallel support members slidably fitted into channels in the upper surface of the pedestal base. The pedestal base of Publication No. US 2004/0124324 can for example be (i) a hollow tube having the channels in its upper periphery, (ii) two or more separate or interlocking wall members which together provide the channels, or (iii) a single member having an undulating upper surface, the upper surface having the channels therein, and the undulations being such that the upper surface of the member, viewed from the side, is horizontal or corrugated.